


Speak Only Truth

by BuffyAngel68



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: Clark has doubts about certain aspects of his future. His limited pool of confidantes all prove reluctant and frustrating so his search for answers eventually leads him to Lex's doorstep.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Notes: For some reason, I decided to do opening pieces like an old radio show might have had. I personally think they create ambiance. (Quirky is a nice word for me. Get over it, okay? lol) I realize that you never would have found anything like THIS on the radio in the thirties and forties. It's also my first Smallville piece. Please be kind. Constructive criticism gratefully accepted.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

 

#As our story begins, we find ourselves in the Kent barn on a chilly Saturday morning in early spring. Our handsome young hero, Clark Kent, is seated with his father Jonathan on the first floor of the barn, having a conversation, or should we say, trying to have a conversation. Clark's persistence is having little effect on the fact that Jonathan would rather be anywhere but where he is, discussing anything else in the universe....# 

 

\------------------------------

 

"Dad...."

 

"I'm sorry, son. I'd really like to help.... I just can't."

 

"I need to talk about this, dad. I need to understand..... You can't tell me you didn't know this would come up eventually."

 

Jonathan sighed, laid down the engine part he was trying to fix and wiped his hands before turning to Clark who perched on a crate a few feet behind him.

 

"Of course I did. I should've sat you down and talked to you years ago, but.... telling you all the normal, clichéd facts about sex just... didn't seem like enough. I'd start out with the best intentions. This time I won't be afraid. This time I won't let my reservations make me back off. They always did, though. I kept wishing I could tell you what to expect, what surprises your special nature might throw at you.... I knew you'd be expecting me to have all the answers. I didn't and it made me mad at myself and mad at your real parents, wherever they were, for not sending an instruction book with the damn ship...."

 

"They're not to blame, dad, and neither are you. If it'll make you feel better, between health class and... other sources, I've managed to pick up the basics on my own."

 

"Other sources? Should I ask?"

 

"Definitely not."

 

"I appreciate the warning. For the record, it doesn't ease my mind one little bit."

 

"I understand how everything works. That doesn't mean I've done anything yet."

 

"Thank God for that. You are asking about your abilities, then."

 

"Yeah. I mean... I know you don't have facts and figures. How about opinions?"

 

Jonathan winced slightly and dropped his eyes to the floor briefly before looking at Clark again.

 

"On what, specifically?"

 

"Well.... like, when I... the first time I.... do you think my strength.... I guess what I'm asking is can I even wear a condom or would it end up vaporized when I.... you know? And if I can't...."

 

"Whoa, Clark.... can we start with something a little easier?"

 

"They don't get any easier."

 

"Okayyy. You used the phrase 'the first time'. Can I assume that means there hasn't been any.... private investigation? No practice runs... when you know nobody else is around.... just to satisfy your curiosity?"

 

"Practice.... you mean.... you mean have I.... "

 

Blushing a vibrant shade of scarlet from his collar up beyond his hairline, Clark suddenly rose to his feet and began backing out of the barn. "Ummm.... I was wrong, dad. I'm really sorry. I can't talk about this.... not with you anyway...."

 

As soon as his son vanished around the corner, Jonathan Kent allowed his head to fall into his hands and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

"Mom?"

 

"In the living room. Hi, Clark. I thought you had plans with Pete this afternoon."

 

"I do, but not 'till later. Can we... talk?"

 

"Of course. Sit."

 

Martha motioned her son to a spot beside her on the couch and continued organizing the paperwork before her.

 

"Is that LuthorCorp stuff?"

 

"For once, no. It's recipes. You know me, I can keep anything in the world under control except for this. I decided it was finally time to get them all together and do something with them. What did you want to talk to me about?"

 

"Well... it's kinda.... awkward. More like embarrassing."

 

"You sure you don't want to talk to your father? He's always been better at that kind of thing than I am."

 

"I tried. It... didn't work out so great."

 

Martha's hands stilled and she drew and expelled a deep breath. Slowly, she placed the sheet she held back on the table and turned to face Clark, knowing that anything too thorny for steady, wise, capable Jonathan was going to require her full attention.

 

"I'm listening. Go ahead."

 

"I... I need to talk about sex, mom."

 

Martha paled slightly, but regained her composure in a few seconds.

 

"Sex. Alright. What is it you have questions about?"

 

"I know the important parts. I'm wondering about me, specifically. Just to save time, you don't wanna know *how* I know the important parts, I haven't actually tried anything with anybody including myself and I realize you can't give me any information you don't have. I'm interested in what you think."

 

"Think? Clark.... I'm not sure quite what to think. I've always said that the one ability you never had to master was keeping me off balance. You've had that down to a science since day one...."

 

"I'm sorry, mom. There are just so many blank spaces.... I didn't mean to upset you."

 

"You didn't, honey. It's just.... I'm as confused as you are. Ask your questions anyway. Let's see if we can figure things out together."

 

"The best part of sex is supposed to be letting go with somebody, right? Just giving up all your control at the last second.... but I can't do that. If I forget how strong I am, even for that one moment.... I could really hurt someone."

 

"You could.... but you wouldn't. Never. At this point keeping your strength in check is second nature to you. I can't believe that even intense passion would make you forget. Besides, making love isn't about giving up anything, including control. That sounds as if you're being forced into it against your will. It should be about giving *to* the other person because you want to."

 

"So.... okay. If I'm gonna have to stay in control, does that mean I always have to be.... on top? I mean, I've heard... sometimes it's good the other way too...."

 

"Heard from who? Oh wait, don't tell me. You're right. I don't want or need to know."

 

"No, you really don't. So, back to the question..."

 

"Well.... there are so many ways to... Hold on. Why are you even thinking about this, Clark? You're only seventeen. You are planning to wait until you get married, aren't you? I know we haven't discussed the morals that pertain to sex, but maybe we should get into that before we get any further into the physical aspect..."

 

Clark blanched and stood, backing away from his mother's ethics lecture as quickly as he had from his father's probe into intimate detail.

 

"Trust me, mom, I was just wondering. I haven't done anything and I'm not gonna do anything.... maybe not even *after* I get married... In fact.... I don't have to have sex at all.... ever..."

 

"Clark, wait..." Martha called, but too late. Her speedy son was already out the door. Shaking her head, her brow creased in faint worry, she turned reluctantly back to the mountain of unorganized recipes waiting for her on the coffee table.

 

\----------------------------------

 

"What?! Damn, Kent, what kinda question is that?"

 

"I'm not human, Pete. I can't judge for myself what normal is... I really need an answer, okay?"

 

{Here I thought picking a different question would make things better.} Clark thought. {Turns out it's the subject itself that's freaking everybody out...}

 

"Clark.... c'mon, man... I can't tell you that!"

 

"Pete, I'm running out of people to ask about this. Only you, my mom and my dad know the truth about what I am."

 

"And you already asked them?"

 

"It was a complete and total ' I-can't-talk-to-my-parents-about-sex- ' mini-series event. Dad wanted way too much information and mom was ready to drag me to the nearest church and lock me in a confessional until I shut up and agreed to become a priest."

 

"I get the point, Clark, but still...."

 

"Just for a minute. I'm not asking for anything.... you know, weird. Just tell me about yours.... then look at mine and tell me if you think it looks... okay."

 

"Clark, man.... it's not like I ever measured mine or really looked at it or anything. I'm just not that curious yet.... I'm barely startin' to look at Playboy.... besides, I'm not givin' myself a complex. Forget it."

 

"Complex? What are you talking about?"

 

"You're at least four inches taller than me, Clark. It figures you're better off than me in every department. I'm not gonna feel bad about my.... about myself for the rest of my life, just cause you suddenly think your... you know what might be as alien as the rest of you. Man, I really, *really* need to stop talkin' about this. Can we get outta the woods and go to the movies now? Please?"

 

"I guess so. I didn't mean... I'm sorry, Pete. You're right. Let's go to the movies."

 

"Okay. You know, if there was only a scientist we could trust.... one that wouldn't lock you up in a cage or out you to the world. That's the person you should be askin' all these questions to. That's never gonna happen though..."

 

As Pete headed back to the truck, Clark lagged behind him, terrifying and contradictory thoughts running through his head.

 

{I can't.... not him.... but he's just what Pete said I needed: a scientist. I can't trust him.... can I? I'd have to tell him everything.... if he exposed me my life would be over. No more school, I'd never see my parents again.... but.... I really think he cares about me too much to destroy me that way. Plus he's older.... experienced.... he can show me.... help me figure out whether I can.... whether I'm normal. He already knows I'm hiding something. He's known for a long time. If I don't tell him eventually.... I might lose him as a friend anyway.... there's really no other choice.... Lex is my only hope.}

 

"Clark! You comin' or are you just gonna stand there lookin' at the clouds all day? The movie starts in less than an hour."

 

"Huh? Yeah, Pete. I'm coming."

 

\-------------------------------

 

THREE HOURS LATER: PETE'S HOME

 

"See you at school, Monday, Clark. Try to chill out a little about this sex thing, okay? We'll both get there in our own time. When you're ready, it'll happen. Then... you'll have all your answers. Go home and get some sleep."

 

"I will. Thanks, Pete. See you Monday."

 

Once Pete was in his house and the door closed behind him, Clark drove back to town and found a pay-phone.

 

"Lex? It's Clark. I... I just wanted to be sure you were home. We need to.... talk. Major? Yeah, you could say that. Beyond major in fact. No. I sound serious because I am. It's not about Chloe or Lana. It's not about school either. Lex, please.... Yes. I'm not that far away. Ten minutes? Okay. See you then."

 

Touching the cut-off switch, Clark inserted more coins and dialed home.

 

"Mom? It's me. I might not be home tonight. The woods, maybe a quiet place by the water. I was thinking I'd run to Gotham City and back.... Okay, I'm kidding about that. I'll only go as far as Metropolis. Mom, relax. I'll stay close to home. I just need to be by myself. You know you don't have to worry. If anyone can take care of themselves, I can. I'll see you and dad at breakfast. No, you can't talk me out of it. Bye, mom."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

EIGHT MINUTES LATER

 

"Lex. You don't answer your own door."

 

"Tonight I do. Come in, Clark."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

TBC.....


	2. 2

#Last we saw Clark Kent, straight answers were proving to be a rare commodity among his family and his best friend Pete was even less willing to help. Therefore, we find our despondent hero on the doorstep of the Luthor mansion, prepared to share his every secret with a man noone completely trusts, including Clark. Will Lex crush him or liberate him; deny him or help him discover all he longs to know? Is Lex about to become Clark's savior or is the Luthor heir a villain, as nearly all of Smallville would like to believe? Which will it be?

 

Enter and learn the answer as we present another thrilling chapter of....

 

Speak Only Truth!#

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Lex. You don't answer your own door."

 

"Tonight I do. Come in, Clark."

 

"Are you sure? You sounded kind of.... ticked off when I called." Clark put forward tentatively as he crossed the threshold and Lex shut the door behind him.

 

"Until you called, actually. It was nothing. Just the usual."

 

"Lionel?"

 

Lex nodded minutely, his expression darkening as he led the way to the large office space where he spent a great deal of his time.

 

"These days my father's a walking cloud of anarchy and bitterness. Anyone who's too slow or too obtuse to get out of the way gets infected. If they're lucky they die quickly. I think he's picked off six other people besides me in just the past three hours."

 

"Sometimes... I wish I could understand what you go through with him. I can say I'm sorry and I mean it, but.... I can't really know what it's like."

 

"The intention is enough. I can't count the number of times I've wanted to propose a one week prince and pauper deal.... but I don't think I'd survive."

 

"Farm work? That'd be no problem for you, Lex. I know how strong you are."

 

"Not the work, Clark. I wouldn't survive your parents. All that love, caring and structure... I'm terrified they'd affect me the way the meteor rocks affect you."

 

Clark dropped onto the couch with a sigh, trying to visualize life if he and Lex had grown up as brothers, both nurtured within the same cocoon of powerful, unavoidable devotion and affection that was Jonathan and Martha Kent's household.

 

"You're welcome to come and stay anytime, Lex, you know that. It doesn't have to be a week. Try it for one day and one night. Do that a few times over four or five months and maybe it'd be like... getting vaccinated. Trust me, it couldn't possibly be bad for you. Mom already considers you her prodigal son."

 

Lex sat quietly for a long time, studying Clark with a playful half smile waxing and waning on his face.

 

"I might just try that, Kent. It can't hurt anymore than the allergy shots I already take. You didn't come here to invite me to dinner and a playdate, though. What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

 

Clark opened his mouth to speak then immediately shut it again. For a few stress-filled seconds, he pushed his thoughts around in his head, trying to determine what he'd done or said wrong the last three times. Finally, he decided he just hadn't been direct enough.

 

"Sex."

 

To his credit, Lex refrained from laughing, looking stunned or expressing any of the other hundred emotions that suddenly struck him dumb. "Lex? Say something."

 

Gradually, Lex regained control of his vocal cords and responded.

 

"Sex. Clark... that's a rather... broad topic."

 

"I know. Especially... I have things I need to tell you, Lex.... things you've wanted to know for a long time. Once you've heard everything... then we'll get to the sex part, okay?"

 

"Okay, Clark. Go ahead."

 

"Yeah... I want to. I just don't.... I'm not sure I can trust you with this, but.... I've got noone else to talk to... nowhere else to go."

 

"You can tell me anything."

 

"My problem is... who would you tell?"

 

"What.... you're thinking about Nixon."

 

"And Hamilton. And the mess in Metropolis with my mom."

 

Lex's lips tightened.

 

"The deception hasn't all been on my side. We've hidden things from each other, Clark."

 

"I agree. Some of the stuff you've lied about... just isn't that easy to get past." 

 

"I'm not required to justify my actions to anyone, including you."

 

"I understand that. Neither am I."

 

Lex stared at Clark grimly for a few more minutes, hating to concede even the smallest point after the day he'd endured, but eventually he sighed heavily and spoke up.

 

"Before that night in the office building I had no clue what was in my father's vault. We don't exactly consult on personal research projects... or on anything at all, actually. Hamilton was... a mistake. One I deeply regret. Nixon was the lowest possible form of life and he's exactly where he belongs."

 

"No argument here. How about we make an agreement?"

 

"Now you're speaking my language, farm boy. Go on."

 

"You agree to tell me everything you already know and everything you even *think* Lionel knows and I'll tell you everything about me. I'll answer every question that's been driving you crazy for the past year and a half."

 

"That's a bad bargain for you, Clark. I don't know all that much."

 

"I'm not just looking for information. I told you that."

 

"Sex."

 

"Yeah."

 

"That might not be so great either. You could be severely disappointed."

 

"I'll take my chances. So? Do we have a deal?"

 

"Tell you what. Not only will I tell you what I know, I'll hand over all hard copies and any other relevant paperwork. Once I discover what daddy dearest has swept under his private rugs, you'll have that too."

 

Clark's eyes narrowed slightly.

 

"Like you said, it's already a sweet deal on your side. Why would you give up anything else?"

 

Lex produced a cheshire cat grin, but no answer. "Lex? I hate it when you smile like that. It always makes me wonder what you're really thinking.... and whether I should run for my life. Okay, I accept."

 

"Good, so do I. If you don't mind, I'd prefer we go upstairs to my suite to talk. It's not monitored. No reason we should take unnecessary risks."

 

Clark nodded, rose and followed Lex as he strolled out. "Besides, it'll save time when we get to the... other part of our discussion." His friend added as they reached the stairs to the second level. At the base of the steps Clark hesitated for a moment, his heart trip-hammering as he re-evaluated what he was about to do. "Clark? It's not like you signed anything. You can leave if you want to. Free and clear. Noone will know you were ever here tonight..."

 

"No. I'm right behind you. Let's go." 

 

\-----------------------------

 

NINETY MINUTES LATER:

 

Seated on the floor, legs straight out and crossed at the ankle, Lex leaned back against the end of his bed and gazed at Clark wonderingly, all his suspicions and questions finally resolved. His mind spun wildly, not only with the nature of the information the young man had just shared with him, but with the thought of how much courage it had taken to even contemplate being so open with someone who could hurt him so badly.

 

{ Me... he chose to tell me. I know he understands the risks. He listed them pretty concisely downstairs.... so why? And then he throws sex into the mix for good measure. Every time I think I've got a handle on him, he throws me a curve worthy of Cy Young. This boy would make the Dalai Lama throw up his hands and walk off a cliff. Damn.... I just don't get it. A seventeen year old who hasn't played around, even a little.... I thought the breed was extinct. That again leads me to ask, why me? Clark can't possibly know that I've been privately drooling over him for months now. Unless of course...}

 

"You don't read minds, do you Clark?"

 

"No. Not yet anyway. My abilities are still developing."

 

"I see. Well... you've managed to shock me, Clark and that isn't something just anyone can do." Lex told him, his eyes glittering with concentrated interest. Slowly, he sat forward and moved his legs into lotus position. "First, you should know that my word is my bond. I won't be telling anyone about what's been said here tonight and you'll receive all the papers I promised just as soon as I can get them together."

 

"Thanks, Lex. That'll mean a lot to my folks. They worry about me, you know?"

 

"Apparently, they have good reason. They're even more amazing than I thought. They not only adopted you, they raised you with morals and character and kept you safe from the world. Unbelievable."

 

"I've always thought so."

 

"So. Would you say the first part of our deal has been fulfilled to your satisfaction, Clark?"

 

"I trust that you've told me everything... and I know I didn't hold anything back from you. I won't really feel safe 'till I get those papers, but... yeah, I'm happy so far."

 

"Good. Then we can proceed to the second item on the agenda."

 

"The sex thing."

 

"The sex thing indeed. I'm positive I can answer any questions you might have. It is getting late, though. Maybe the best idea would be for you to head back to the farm for tonight and we'll pick this up again in the morning."

 

"No. I mean... it's okay. I told my parents..."

 

"You did not." Lex retorted incredulously.

 

"I didn't say I was coming here. My dad would've killed us both."

 

"So you told them... what?"

 

"That I was upset and frustrated and I needed time to think. I said I might not be home tonight at all."

 

"You lied to them."

 

"No I didn't. I'm doing my thinking here, that's all. It wasn't a lie."

 

"A lie of omission is just as bad."

 

"Lex, don't. The last thing I need is a lecture. What I need is help... your help."

 

{God, Clark.... if you knew what you were letting yourself in for..}

 

"They really aren't expecting you until morning?"

 

"As long as I get there by breakfast, they won't send out the police or the FBI."

 

"Are you sure you're ready? This could get... profound."

 

"I'm ready. I'm more than ready. Lex, please... say yes."

 

{Hell. Noone ever told me being on the other side of that phrase could turn all my good intentions into smoke and me into a wet noodle.... Alright, Kent. You'll get what you're asking for. And a boatload of things you haven't even conceived of yet....}

 

"You'll do what I ask? Shyness may be cute and charming in high school or in the Talon, but when it comes to sex it's just counter-productive."

 

"I promise. Whatever you ask."

 

Lex uncrossed his legs, stood, strode the foot or two to where Clark sat and extended his hand. Clark took it and allowed his friend to stand him up.

 

"There's a free-standing full length mirror by the closet. Bring it here."

 

Clark retrieved the object as easily as if Lex had asked for a pillow instead of a bulky piece of furniture. Placing it back on the floor carefully , Clark grinned in anticipation.

 

"What now?"

 

"Don't make me doubt your intelligence, Clark. Now you strip."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

TBC.......


	3. 3

#When we left the Luthor mansion, our hero, wise in many ways, but naïve in matters of the flesh, had just revealed the reality of his existence to Lex and had received his friend's assurance that noone would ever learn the contents of their conversation. Now, in addition to exposing his secrets, Clark has been instructed to expose his body as well. How committed is young Clark to this journey of discovery? Will he yield to Lex's leadership, or will he decide home is always best, with or without answers to difficult questions? 

 

Come and join us at the keyhole as we delight in another invigorating chapter of....

 

Speak Only Truth!#

 

\------------------------------------------

 

"What now?"

 

"Don't make me doubt your intelligence, Clark. Now you strip."

 

Instantly, Clark's face was infused with color and his eyes slid away from Lex's face.

 

"I... I'm not.. I don't know if...."

 

"I thought I placed a moratorium on shyness. I can't teach you much with your clothes on. Nothing really worth my time anyway."

 

"It's not shyness. I'm just.... I can't really know if I'm... normal."

 

"That was one of the questions you had."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Been skipping gym class the past few years have we?"

 

"No, of course not, but you're not supposed to be looking at... other guys. Besides, who am I to compare? I'm not exactly objective..."

 

Chuckling, Lex reached out and brushed his fingertips along Clark's cheek in a gesture that would have been labeled as tender by anyone who didn't know him. The plain truth was that he often did feel tenderness toward Clark, along with protectiveness, concern, love and a handful of slightly darker emotions he hadn't yet found the courage to confront or examine.

 

"When it comes to our dicks, no man is objective. Penile humility just isn't built into our genetic code."

 

The younger man giggled and ducked his head. "What?" Lex asked.

 

"Nothing. It's just that my parents and Pete.... they all used pauses and substitute words instead of just saying it. I'm not sure whether they couldn't handle it or they thought maybe I couldn't."

 

"Probably a little of both. Are you trying to tell me you just came right out and asked your questions? No hemming and hawing, no euphemisms?"

 

"You're right. I guess I was just as embarrassed as they were."

 

"Perfectly natural. I'd be worried if you *hadn't* felt awkward. Undressing in front of someone else for the first time is a hell of a lot worse. There is a screen in the corner. I'd have no objection to you...."

 

"No. I can do this, Lex. It may take me a few minutes, but..."

 

"Don't worry about it. We have hours yet. Let's make it easier." he suggested, sliding his thumb and index finger down the row of buttons on Clark's dress shirt and stopping just above his navel. "Start with this... and we'll work up to the rest."

 

"Okay." Clark agreed, breathing a small sigh of relief. "That I can do."

 

Swiftly he unbuttoned and removed his shirt, leaving him in just his undershirt. Lex held out his hand for the outer garment and Clark relinquished it.

 

"Good. Keep going."

 

The undershirt came off as well. Lex studied his young friend's bare torso avidly, but managed to keep his excitement and mild envy in his head and off his face. After another moment, he went to his closet, selected a silk shirt in ice blue and brought it back to the mirror. "Put it on, but don't button it."

 

"Lex..."

 

"You said anything I asked. Trust me, Clark. Put it on and you'll burn every undershirt you own."

 

Smiling lightly, Clark shook his head and acceded to his friend's eccentricity.

 

"Wow... incredible. It's like... going swimming. The material feels like water flowing over my skin. I love it."

 

"Now you know why I almost never wear anything else. Close your eyes."

 

Moving behind Clark, Lex took hold of his shoulders and turned him a little so that he faced the mirror squarely, then backed him up a step so that his face was clearly visible in the reflective surface. "Dominant hand?"

 

"Right."

 

"As expected. No questioning me from here on in. Trust and do as you're told is the order of the day."

 

"It's night, Lex."

 

"No questioning me and no being a wise-ass. Understood?" Lex corrected, squeezing Clark's backside gently. His tone clearly said he wanted to laugh, but was denying himself the pleasure in order to keep the other man on task.

 

"Ahhh! Sorry. I'll be serious now." Clark promised, laughing breathily.

 

"It's alright, actually. I want this to be fun. If you're tense and agitated the experience won't be all it should. Back to business. I want you to raise your right hand to your mouth, palm facing in, and lick your fingers. Make sure they're thoroughly wet."

 

Clark shot Lex a skeptical look in the mirror. "Trust and obey, remember? And I said close your eyes."

 

When Clark, despite a grimace of distaste, had completed the command, Lex continued. "Now, slip your right hand under the edge of your shirt and move it up until you find your nipple. Good. Begin to circle it with your fingers. Very nice, Clark. As the moisture evaporates wet your fingertips again. That's right. Keep going. How does it feel?"

 

"Weird. It... it tingles."

 

"Is that good?"

 

"Oh, yeah. Really good."

 

"Could it be better?"

 

"Not better... maybe stronger."

 

"Try pinching a little. Not enough to hurt, just a bit... Good. Was that what you were looking for?"

 

"Mmm.... yeah... that's it...."

 

"Go back to the circles, Clark. Now... when I tell you to... I want you to open your eyes, alright? Don't move your head, don't stop what you're doing.... just open your eyes."

 

"Okay..."

 

"Go ahead and look, Clark."

 

Clark followed instructions, not quite understanding what it was Lex was thinking, and received a shock of epic proportions. The person he saw in the mirror was almost unrecognizable to him. Jolted, he allowed his hand to slow and gradually stop. Lex laid his own hand over Clark's and began the motion again. "There's nothing to be afraid of in what you see. It's still you. We all transmute when we're aroused... our skin flushes, eye color can get deeper.... darker. I didn't think you could look any better.... but you're so amazingly beautiful this way... Please, don't fear this, Clark. See what I see..."

 

"It... it's strange... but I'm not afraid.... nothing that feels this good... could make me afraid... I was just... surprised."

 

"But did you like it?"

 

"I like the shirt."

 

"I'd already decided to give it to you. It could never look as spectacular on me as it does on you. And rule three is no evasions in any way, shape or form."

 

"I didn't mean to. It's just... reflex."

 

"I understand that. *You* need to understand that between us, they're not necessary anymore. You can say anything... ask for anything."

 

"Okay... can I do something about the... rest of my clothes now? It's getting a little... uncomfortable.... in certain areas...."

 

"I was wondering when you'd get around to mentioning that."

 

"You knew?"

 

"Nerve connections, Clark. It's like acupressure. Touch one spot on the body... another spot reacts." Lex told him, tweaking Clark's nipple gently. In response the other man jumped and made a pleased sound low in his throat. "Some men aren't sensitive enough for something like this to have much effect. Apparently, you are."

 

"Lex... that feels really good.... but the better it feels.... the more I need to get out of these pants..."

 

"Go ahead."

 

"Well... I'm gonna need both hands..."

 

Lex grinned and released his grip on Clark's fingers.

 

"Sorry. I'll take over up here. You do what you need to do."

 

"Thanks."

 

His mind consumed with Lex's touch and with a pressure that was on the verge of becoming pain, Clark went on autopilot, unbuttoning, unzipping and uncovering his lower body without a thought for who else was in the room or how vulnerable he was making himself.

 

"I'm going to help you finish undressing, Clark. Give me a minute, alright?"

 

Clark made a faint, mumbled objection to the break in the stimulation, but he let it happen. Silently, in awe of the body before him, Lex knelt and tugged off the younger man's sneakers one at a time then helped him step out of his jeans and briefs. Rising to his feet once more, Lex sought Clark's image in the mirror and found himself fighting hyperventilation.

 

"Clark.... Look at yourself, Clark. Look in the mirror."

 

"Wow. So that's... me?"

 

"It is."

 

"And I'm.... okay?"

 

"Okay? You're so far beyond okay, you're off the scale. You're magnificent, Clark."

 

"I'm normal? I mean... I look like you?" Clark asked with increasing excitement.

 

"Remember what I said about penile humility, Clark?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Then you'll understand why I'm not answering that question."

 

A wicked grin slid onto Clark's face as he met Lex's eyes in the mirror.

 

"So I'm bigger than you."

 

"Clark..."

 

"I am. I'm bigger. I can see it in your face. I can't believe..."

 

"Your clothes are in *my* bedroom, Clark. If it's true that possession is nine-tenths of the law, technically, I own them. Keep pissing me off and you'll be sitting down to breakfast with your parents in only a silk shirt and your crew socks. Try explaining *that* to mom and dad."

 

"You wouldn't."

 

"How long have you known me, Clark?"

 

"You would. Okay, okay. I'll cut the wise cracks. One question."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can I keep the socks on? I kinda like how it looks."

 

"So do I, Clark. So do I."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

TBC.....


	4. 4

#As this chapter opens, we find our hero at an emotional crossroads. He remains as we left him, standing before the mirror in only a silk shirt and his socks, keenly anticipating his tutor's next move. With Lex peering over his shoulder, encouraging him and constantly reminding him how truly beautiful he is, going forward feels more and more right to Clark's heart and, to an even greater degree, his body. But when his mind begins to transmit contradictory messages, what will he choose to do? Will Lex's confidence, affection and charisma be enough to override Clark's sudden doubts?

 

Time, and young Master Kent, will tell as we begin another electrifying chapter of...

 

Speak Only Truth! #

 

\--------------------------

 

"Can I keep the socks on? I kinda like how it looks."

 

"So do I, Clark. So do I."

 

"I can't believe.... there's such a big difference between being told what's supposed to happen... and actually feeling it. Mrs. Neelon never said it could hurt..."

 

"Mrs. Neelon. Your health teacher?"

 

"Yeah. She barely said anything about it at all, come to think of it. I think the whole sex part of the class lasted about twenty minutes and it was all science and fourteen letter words none of us understood."

 

"I'm sure that was the point. If they can make you think sex is boring and scientific, maybe you'll be less tempted to get into trouble. I'm sorry if my waiting caused you pain, Clark. I should have done something about it without you having to prompt me."

 

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt now. Not really. It's just.... I need...."

 

"I know."

 

"No. No, I need to ask you something.... but I'm scared."

 

"Scared of what? Of me?"

 

"No. Not at the moment. Once in a while..."

 

"Yeah? Well, once in a while you scare me too, farm-boy."

 

"Me, scare you? C'mon, Lex...."

 

"Believe me, as strong as you might be, normal Clark is a newborn kitten compared to Clark under the influence. When you strolled into my office with that ring on your hand, you looked at me like you wanted to eat me alive... and not in a good way, either. I wasn't sure whether I should offer you a drink or tie you to the pool table until you came to your senses."

 

"I don't remember much about that. From what people have told me, I think I'm glad."

 

"Okay. I gave up mine.... you give up yours. What's scaring you, Clark?"

 

"I'm not sure... Partly it's wondering if I'm strong... everywhere."

 

"It's a valid concern. For most men, ejaculating is something they try not to control. It's more pleasant if you just allow it to happen. With your power, of course... well, the only way to know is to try. Stay right there. I have to find something..."

 

After rummaging in his nightstand drawer for a few minutes, Lex returned with a length of twine. Reaching around Clark's waist, the other man gathered the flaps of the open shirt, carefully bundled them together at Clark's lower back and secured them with the twine.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Protecting your new shirt. Even a drop of semen will stain it permanently. And yes, before you ask, I'm speaking from experience."

 

"Why don't I just...."

 

".... take it off? Take another look in the mirror. Check out the contrast between the shirt and your skin... look at how your hair is highlighted by the reflective qualities of the silk..."

 

"Jeez, Lex.... you sound like you're Pygmalion and I'm Galatea."

 

Lex grinned. As he spoke, he gently slid his hands under the gathered material and began to massage Clark's back and shoulders.

 

"Nice analogy, Clark. That's almost exactly the way I'm starting to see this. You're my fantasy given form... my gift from the heavens. Except you and I... we've turned the story on its head, haven't we? Instead of the gods breathing life into you, you breathed life back into me. My life turned into a virtual Tilt-a-Whirl that day... and I've never regretted a moment of it."

 

"Lex... that feels good...so good...."

 

Abruptly, in the midst of the pleasure Lex was starting to harvest from the depths of Clark's body, a distressed voice spoke up in the young man's mind. It sounded to him like a combination of himself and his father, but he wasn't so much concerned with the message's source as its content.

 

{ his fantasy? his gift? what are you doing?! this is Lex Luthor! son of Lionel! if he thinks it's expedient, he'll destroy you without batting an eyelash! how could you tell him everything?! how can you let him touch you... run, damn it! run while you still can....} "Lex... stop. Wait a minute..." Clark requested, dropping his chin to his chest, brow furrowed in confusion.

 

"What is it? Are you alright?"

 

Drawing and releasing a deep breath, Clark met Lex's eyes in the mirror.

 

"Yeah... it just suddenly hit me. I need to know... the way you feel about me... is it strong? Stronger than your need to prove to everyone how far you are from becoming your father. Stronger than your past, your temper... stronger than you."

 

"Are you asking if I love you, Clark?"

 

"I'm asking... if I'll always be a priority to you. Not *the* priority, I know your company will always come first. It's just.... what we're about to do... I have to know I'll always be important enough to you that I'll never get... lost. Over the years I've gotten really good at fading into the background. I hate it.... and I won't do it anymore. I want this to happen, Lex, but not at the cost of becoming another dust collector in your life."

 

"My cleaning staff is incredibly efficient, Clark. Nothing in this house collects dust."

 

This drew a thin smile of acknowledgement from Clark, but he would go no further.

 

"Now who's being a wise-ass? I'm serious, Lex. Where do I rank?"

 

"The top, Clark. Number one. Above the company, above ambition, above anger, above tiny, narrow minds.... above everything and everyone in my life. If that's a definition of love... then the answer is yes; I love you. I can't promise business will never interfere with plans, or that both our fathers won't go ballistic and have us committed when or if they find out about tonight.... but I will make you one vow."

 

"What's that?"

 

"I will never, ever let you get lost. And I'll put you on the dusting list first thing tomorrow."

 

"Very funny..." Clark responded, laughing joyfully as he delivered a carefully controlled backwards elbow into Lex's gut. Lex huffed out a short burst of air strictly for show and grinned as he ran his fingers lingeringly through Clark's hair.

 

"Is it my turn to ask a question now?"

 

"Who am I to say no? I'm not risking having my clothes confiscated."

 

"Can I touch you? Other than the obvious, I mean."

 

"I'd love that, but why?"

 

"Hair. The texture of it under my fingertips is one of my... passions. Not surprising I suppose... oh, and I'm also unbelievably hot for you right now." Lex told him wryly, lightly pressing the evidence of his words to the back of Clark's thigh. Startled, the younger man's eyes opened a bit wider and a smile lit his face. His expression fell, however, when he caught sight of what his self-imposed delay had done to his own erection.

 

"Looks like I have catching up to do."

 

"No problem. I'm actually glad it happened. This way I can show you the ropes from the beginning, the way it should be done. Ready?"

 

"You have to ask?"

 

"I think that means yes."

 

Moving closer, Lex reached around and took a loose, easy grip on the soft column of flesh between Clark's thighs. The other man's eyes immediately slid closed. "Not this time, farm-boy. You need to see what I'm doing. Clark? You listening?"

 

"I'm supposed to listen too? With your hand where it is.... not gonna happen."

 

"I don't ever have to make a move, Kent. We can stay just like this all night..."

 

Clark grumbled faintly and opened his eyes. When he'd done as he was asked, he received his reward. Lex's first strokes were slow and gentle. Their effect on Clark was anything but.

 

"Whoa! Lex.... it's....whoa!"

 

"Easy. I know what you're feeling, Clark. It's a little shocking the first time. Just stay calm.... and watch."

 

As Clark's cock swelled and began to lift, Lex gradually quickened his pace. "Put your right hand over mine, Clark, and follow my movements. Good. I'm on to greener pastures." He said, sliding his hand out. "It's up to you. Pay attention to your body. It'll tell you everything. If you feel like it's happening too fast, squeeze gently at the base for a few seconds then keep going. That's great, Clark. You're a natural."

 

His own eyes heavy lidded, Lex pushed his hands through Clark's hair one more time, reveling in the vague scent of coconut shampoo wafting up from the strands as they slid past his fingers.

 

Another few seconds and his hands were back under the shirt, gently kneading the muscles in Clark's shoulders and along his spinal column, working his way down to the center; to the spot he longed to claim. He sensed that it might not happen tonight, that perhaps what he'd already shown Clark would be more than enough for the teenager's overwhelmed mind to handle. Still, he held out a shard of hope. One hand over each side of Clark's ass, Lex molded his body to the one in front of him, dropped his chin softly on the other man's shoulder and joined Clark in staring into the mirror. Within five minutes, the younger man's moans changed from ecstasy to fear and his expression became worried.

 

"L-Lex... something's... wrong... my legs... they're shaking... I-I can't breathe..."

 

"It's alright, Clark. You're getting ready to come, that's all. That's how it's supposed to feel. Stroke a little faster. Good. Okay, you're almost there... almost... can you feel it building, coming up from the soles of your feet? I'm right here... you're safe, Clark...that's it... let it happen...."

 

As his first orgasm tidal-waved over him, Clark gasped in as much air as his lungs would hold and kept it there, preferring a world free of even the sound of his breath; a world that sharpened his focus and allowed him to savor even the tiniest flicker of sensation, and hoard every word of praise and sustenance Lex whispered in his ear. Gradually, the muscle spasms began to slow and the intensity fell until, at last, Clark's hand fell to his side and a gust of air tumbled out of his slack mouth. Twisting his head slightly, he tried to speak to Lex, but his throat wouldn't function. "Shhh. Give yourself a minute, Clark. Take a look at the mirror while you wait for your brain to come back online." Clark turned his gaze back to the surface in front of him, staring at it in shock. "You see? It's intact. If your fear about your strength had become a reality, the glass would be in pieces on the floor. It may be messy, but it isn't broken."

 

Smiling ecstatically, Clark turned completely around to face Lex.

 

"That means I can.... and I won't...."

 

"Yes, Clark. That's what it means."

 

Without warning, Clark gave Lex a shock of his own when he suddenly wrapped both hands around the back of his mentor's neck and brought their lips together in a brief, but undeniably intense, kiss. It lasted only moments, but when he pulled back, Lex's expression clearly said Clark had rocked his world and he would gladly see that world fall to dust and ash if Clark would only repeat the unexpected move.

 

"Does that mean you want to keep going, Clark?"

 

"I guess so. It can mean whatever you want it to mean, Lex...."

 

"Okay. I asked the wrong question. Do you want to make love? Are you saying you're ready to be in my bed.... with your legs over my shoulders.... and my cock up your ass? Is that what you want?" Lex asked solemnly, one hand tangled in Clark's hair, the other planted firmly on the young man's hip.

 

"You were the only one who wasn't afraid or too embarrassed to answer my questions, Lex. I owe you this."

 

"You owe me nothing, Clark. Never, ever think that way. You owe money, you owe favors, but you don't owe anyone your body. What I've done tonight was for the pure vicarious pleasure of watching you experience all this for the first time. I care about you. No debt exists between us, of gratitude or otherwise."

 

"Lex... I didn't mean.... all I was trying to say was thank you."

 

"For what? All I did was what you asked me to."

 

"You touched me, Lex. Willingly. I wasn't sure anyone would ever do that. I wasn't even sure I could.... you know, at all, never mind do it safely...."

 

Sliding the hand on Clark's hip around to his ass again. Lex slowly drew the two of them closer together, until bare skin met fabric. Leaning in, Lex rested his forehead on Clark's and spoke softly, looking directly into his eyes all the while. Clark became the proverbial 'deer in the headlights', instantly mesmerized.

 

"Come, Clark. The term... is come. As in I come.... you come... we come...."

 

"Lex.... God...."

 

"Speak up, Clark. If you really know what it is you want, tell me."

 

"I... I want to make love to you.... I want you to make love to me.... I want to see you...."

 

"Come. Say it."

 

"I want to see you come. I can feel you, Lex... I know you must be in as much pain as I was...."

 

"At least. Let's move this to the bed, shall we?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

TBC........


	5. 5

#In our last chapter, Clark received a lesson in trust and love and learned that his body will not betray him by injuring those he chooses to surrender it to. As we re-visit Lex Luthor, we find the master of the house soberly pondering the fact that his shard of hope has become something greater. It has, in fact, become an internal mirror for Lex, a glittering reflector in which he can view all the possible outcomes, positive and negative both, of the ensuing hours and whatever they decide to make of them. Clark has openly expressed his wish to complete the circuit, to make love and be made love to, but will Lex ultimately grant this desire? Can Lex push aside the potential darkness that might confront them in the morning and give himself to Clark and to the succor his young friend offers?

 

We shall see as we silent shadows slip back into the bedroom to indulge in the passion and the power, to bear witness to the trembling and trepidation in the final installment of

 

Speak Only Truth!#

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

"I want to see you come. I can feel you, Lex... I know you must be in as much pain as I was...."

 

"At least. Let's move this to the bed, shall we?"

 

"Lead the way."

 

Grasping Clark's hand, Lex did just that.

 

"Sit. I have to grab a few things and undress. I'll be right back." He told the younger man, heading for his private bath as Clark dropped to the edge of the bed.

 

"Lex, wait. Can I... I mean could you maybe.... I'd really like it if you..."

 

"You want me to undress here instead?"

 

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

 

"Not really. I do like to make an entrance...."

 

"It'd be so sexy, though."

 

The contrast between the still-water calmness and innocence in Clark's eyes and the raw need in his voice threatened to shatter Lex's already fragile control into a million pieces. Knowing if he resisted, that was exactly what would happen, Lex gave in.

 

"That it would. Alright, Clark. Whatever you want. Just don't expect a Motley Crue video. Despite his best efforts, my father has left me some dignity."

 

"Right. No swinging on a firepole, no dancing in your thong. Got it."

 

Lex halted in his tracks and half- turned to study Clark for a long moment.

 

"You know.... sometimes you make me seriously wonder what's going on behind those stunning hazel eyes of yours. From one moment to the next... I'm never sure if I really want to find out."

 

"You think my eyes are stunning?" Clark asked, genuinely surprised. "Wow. I always thought they were just... weird. Like the rest of me. I used to sit in church and pray for God to make my eyes blue or brown... anything normal."

 

Frowning, Lex walked back to where Clark sat and tipped his lover's chin up with one hand.

 

"Did you pray for your abilities to be taken away too?"

 

"O-only once. I... got mad like little kids do. I hurt my dad. It was unintentional, but..."

 

"Children that age don't understand. They see in absolutes. ' I did it, I have to be punished.' "

 

"Right. I expected lightning to hit me and make my powers vanish." Clark chuckled.

 

"A properly divine reprimand."

 

"I thought so, but it never happened. My dad didn't blame me. I was practically a baby. He got that, I guess. I blamed myself for a long time, though."

 

"And now?"

 

"Now... I know nothing's absolute anymore. I see a lot more gray in the world than I used to."

 

"And do you still punish yourself?"

 

Clark looked up at Lex with thousands of words in his eyes, but he spoke none of them. The older man brushed back a shock of hair hanging over his friend's brow, kissed the patch of smooth skin he'd exposed and moved away to finish his interrupted errand.

 

A few minutes later, Lex returned with a few items, dumped them on the nightstand and proceeded to divest himself of his clothes. As more and more of Lex was revealed to him, Clark clutched the edge of the mattress with greater and greater intensity. Luckily, he caught himself and was able to stop before he did any real damage, but he left dents that he knew would be permanent and resolved to apologize later.

 

"Lex...."

 

"Yes, Clark? What is it?"

 

"It... it looks like you need to do the catching up this time. Do I get to.... help?"

 

"Absolutely. Stand up for a minute. Take off the shirt while you're at it."

 

Clark complied and Lex turned down the bed, folding up the comforter near the foot and neatly pulling back the top sheet. "Go on. I'll be right behind you."

 

"Bad pun, Lex." Clark admonished as he crawled in.

 

"Not entirely."

 

Once Clark had gotten comfortable, Lex joined him, curling up against his friend's body. "Turn toward me a little, Clark. Let me look at you. That's good. God, you're so beautiful...."

 

"You too. Your skin... the way you look at me... I was so afraid I'd never see that in anybody's eyes..."

 

"See what?"

 

"Wanting... needing. You know everything and... that look's still there. You want me so bad... I can almost reach out and touch the feeling... it's like a mist in the air I can taste... and smell...."

 

"I do. I want you more than you could ever imagine, Clark."

 

Hesitantly, Clark's fingers ghosted over Lex's collarbone and down to his chest, staying a fraction of an inch above the skin.

 

"Can I touch you... the way you showed me?"

 

"You can... or I can spontaneously combust, whichever is better for you."

 

"I'd pay good money to see that."

 

"Clark...."

 

"Sorry."

 

As he'd been taught, Clark thoroughly wet his fingers and began to circle them slowly around Lex's left nipple. The older man drew in a quick breath, arched his back a little and grinned.

 

"Oh... that's good, Clark. Very good... you feel like... learning something new?"

 

"Always."

 

"Good boy... instead of wetting your fingers... use your mouth... directly..."

 

"You didn't show me that. I'm not sure how..."

 

"Don't... think, Clark. Go on instinct. Anything but... drawing blood... is acceptable. Just try..."

 

Frowning slightly, Clark hesitated a second or two then bent his head to his task. His first effort was tentative, not much more than a swipe of his tongue over the nipple, but it received unambiguous praise from Lex. "Mmmm.... that's it.... perfect.... circle... the way you did with... yes.... damn, Clark.... that tongue.... cannot be attached to a... seventeen year old boy... what have I started.... Clark.... wait...."

 

Sensing that Lex was pulling away, or at least considering it, Clark moved swiftly to reassure his mentor.

 

"I started it, Lex, remember? I came to you. If I didn't want to be here.... I wouldn't be. Just chill out... and tell me what's next." 

 

"God... okay. Think baby bottle.... just.... be gentle.... no teeth..."

 

"Like this?" Clark asked, drawing Lex's nipple and a bit of the surrounding flesh into his mouth then releasing it again. Lex hissed, sighed and nodded. After a few minutes of practice, Clark discovered he could use his tongue in concert with the suckling. Again, Lex curved his spine, groaned and praised him lavishly.

 

"Ahhhh.... thank heaven for fast learners... you.... you've got it, baby.... that's so good.... Clark... it's time... if you still want to... help."

 

"Yeah. Do I just...."

 

"Remember how I started with you? Slow strokes and a loose grip..."

 

"Like I could forget...." Clark responded, grinning broadly.

 

Continuing the oral exploration he'd begun earlier, Clark made better use of his right hand, which had been fairly idle up to that point. Slowly, he dragged the fingers down his lover's chest to his abdomen and over his navel, reveling in the softness and silky texture of Lex's skin. For a long moment, he lingered at the critical juncture, dabbling in the pool of sweat that had collected there and gathering his courage.

 

"Clark... it's okay. No pressure... I can handle it..."

 

"No. I'm sorry, Lex. I'm just...."

 

"Scared? I should hope to hell you are. I'd hate to think I'm the only one."

 

"You're scared? Of what?"

 

"Surrender. Losing myself. To a born and bred control freak, sex is always terrifying, Clark. Always."

 

"It doesn't have to be. Surrender can be a good thing... if it means surrendering the responsibility, the stress headaches... even for a few hours."

 

"Somehow, I think that if anyone could do that for me... it would be you." Lex admitted, hating the quaver in his voice and the unbidden tears in his eyes a little less, because he knew Clark didn't judge him for them. When the younger man replied, his voice also shook, but his touch was confident and firm, as if his hand was taking its cue straight from his heart.

 

"It's okay, Lex... let it go... let it all go.... I'll take it all... everything you can't deal with anymore... all the anger, all the stuff that makes your stomach and your throat burn.... give it to me... I can handle it...." Clark pleaded quietly, crying now as well.

 

"Clark.... ahhhh! Slow down... please.... I don't.... I need to be inside you now... and if you don't stop...."

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"It's okay... there. That's better. Mmmm.... your fingers are so soft and warm... it feels so good to have you touching me...."

 

Stretching his arm back to the nightstand, Lex groped blindly until he found what he wanted. Retrieving his hand and the items, he reached out and tugged gently on Clark's ass, bringing them closer together. "Bend your knee... the top leg, that's right... put your foot flat on the bed.... now, just relax, okay? I'll do everything I can to make this easy..."

 

"Should I stop... touching you?"

 

"Never. Just keep it slow... good... just like that.... relax as much as you can, alright? This will feel a little strange..."

 

Flipping open the bottle of lubricant, Lex dripped a little on his fingers and warmed it before going in search of the ring of muscle that, given time and patience, would grant him access to Clark's body. Once he found his treasure, he began to gently rub and stroke, teasing the opening until he felt his young lover was ready for a finger to be inserted. "Clark? We okay so far?"

 

"Mmmm...."

 

"Is that yes or no?"

 

"Urrhhh... d-don't make me... talk... brain offline.... more fingers..."

 

Lex grinned and obliged, slowly stretching Clark out until he had three fingers deeply imbedded in the other man.

 

"Lexxxx.... in me... now...."

 

"I am in you, Clark... or hadn't you noticed?" Lex teased, brushing Clark's prostate for the briefest of moments. It was the younger man's turn to arch and cry out, the fire in his belly and groin rapidly spreading to the rest of his body and making him twist and contort around the digits buried within him.

 

"Lex!"

 

"I know, I know. You're ready, Clark... we're both more than ready... just a minute..."

 

It only took a few seconds for Lex's practiced fingers to tear open the packet and roll the condom down over his engorged prick and cover it with lube. It took considerably more time to convince Clark to let him go so he could perform the procedure. Eventually, though, Lex had his young lover stretched out on his back, calves supported on his strong shoulders.

 

"Stay relaxed, Clark. This is it... let me in, beautiful. Take me inside.... that's the way, Clark.... guide me in.... you're so tight.... I can't believe it.... nothing's ever been this perfect...."

 

"Yes... God yes... deeper... go deeper.... Lex...."

 

"I'm here, Clark.... right here.... I'm not going anywhere.... move with me, Clark... push up a little when I... yeah.... feel the motion.... the rhythm.... try and match me.... so good..."

 

Clark was rising to meet Lex's every thrust and shaking like a leaf, terrified and enthralled at the same time. The second orgasm of his life came upon him much more gradually, leaving him time to actually sense the pressure build-up, time to enjoy the slow waves as they increased in intensity. When he finally came, it seemed to last forever, pulse after pulse after pulse, until he felt as if every drop of energy had been wrung from his exhausted body. When he realized what was happening, Lex ceased moving inside Clark until he felt the other's orgasm begin to cool a little. Only then would he consent to resume thrusting and retreating, increasing his pace more with each passing second until he achieved his own release just a few minutes behind his new lover.

 

Once his brain had returned from its trip into the cloud-cover, Lex eased out of Clark and laid the younger man's legs gently on the mattress. After a few minutes away for necessary clean up, he returned and slid back into bed.

 

"Clark?"

 

"Hmmm... what?"

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Me? I'm incredible... also really tired." he said, adding a goofy, satiated smile. "Can I go to sleep now?"

 

"After I clean you up a little." Lex told him, brandishing a warm wet cloth.

 

"During..." Clark murmured and did just that, slipping into sleep in the middle of Lex's impromptu sponge bath.

 

\----------------------------------

 

7:00 THE NEXT MORNING

 

"Morning." Clark mumbled sleepily, kissing down Lex's jaw to his neck as a prelude to reaching over and silencing the alarm clock.

 

"Did you know... you make a hell of a wake up call? Better than that buzzing, beeping monstrosity..."

 

"Glad to hear it." Clark chuckled, slipping out of bed. "Do you want the shower first?"

 

"Shower later for both of us. Sit. We need to talk."

 

"About what? I don't regret last night, Lex. I could never regret it."

 

"That's good... but I need to know what's next."

 

"For you or me.... or for you and me?"

 

"All of the above."

 

"I'm having a shower, then I'm calling my parents and letting them know I won't be home for breakfast... or lunch."

 

"You can't tell them...."

 

"I'm not stupid, Lex. All they'll ever know is that I spent the night under a blanket on your office couch. For now, anyway...."

 

"For now? What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"It means my eighteenth birthday is in six months." Clark reminded Lex, kissing him softly. "Until then... lots of restless late night walks and lots of hours on your... couch. Sound good to you?"

 

"Hmm. Sounds perfect actually."

 

"Good. Now. I feel like spending the day in Metropolis showing off my new shirt. Know any good places we can get breakfast?"

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

END


End file.
